


It'll Be Fine.

by NotYourDarlings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Covid-19 Related, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Happy Domestic AU, I couldn't resist, It's all fluff, Just happy times, M/M, Teachers, quarantined, with a positive (perhaps slightly cheesy) message
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotYourDarlings/pseuds/NotYourDarlings
Summary: Forced to self-isolate, Castiel finds himself succumbing to the boredom as he runs out of ways to keep himself entertained. Luckily, Dean Winchester has a plan to save the day.
Relationships: DeanCas, Destiel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55
Collections: Lock Down Fest





	It'll Be Fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if you're sick of seeing this kind of thing, but I wanted to put some positivity out in the world. It is all fluff, with a happy message! Enjoy!

It’d been fun at first, being able to stay at home and relax all day. Castiel had successfully made it through half of the stack of books he’d been putting off reading by the time the boredom really struck him. For the first time in his life, he found himself  _ missing _ the stresses of work at the high school. He could understand the reasoning behind why he’d been forced into self-isolation, but damn, it was getting more difficult to endure by the day. 

After he was pretty sure he’d scoured the entirety of the internet in search of a source of entertainment, he shut his laptop with a deep sigh. He had no idea how much longer this torture was going to last, but he was fairly certain he was going to reach breaking point if didn’t make a drastic change soon. He’d tried cleaning, organising- and then re-organising - his desk, and even made a half-hearted effort to pick up a new hobby of knitting (which had failed miserably). His phone buzzing in his pocket was like a sign from heaven. 

_ Busy? _

Dean Winchester was ever the joker. The man knew for a fact that Castiel was housebound. When the schools had shut down, Castiel knew that there was a very slim chance that students would actually tune in to the online lessons, but he could only hope. Dean, on the other hand, had decided that closure of schools was just an early holiday from work, giving his students free reign in the form of a hefty textbook to work through whilst he spent his days exploring the near abandoned streets. Unlike Dean, Castiel had a much higher risk if he was infected, so he opted for self-isolation. 

_ Shut up, Dean. Some of us don’t get to take advantage of this situation like you do! I think I’m about to start inventing imaginary friends again.  _

It probably came across much more bitter than he had intended, but Castiel figured that he could be forgiven for being a little on edge. It didn’t help that he was very much the kind of person to listen to all of the media hype and build up a paranoia in himself that he just wouldn’t be able to ignore.

_ Don’t be dramatic. I have a plan.  _

Castiel furrowed his brows at the text, not quite sure what it could possibly mean. Dean’s ‘plans’ weren’t typically the safest and most sensible things in the world, so there was a good chance that it’d be shut down before he’d even finished explaining. Living just next door, Castiel began to suspect that the man would show up in his apartment. He wasn’t certain he’d have the heart to turn him away if he did, but he knew it was probably for the best- far better than having to sit on opposite sides of his apartment for the entire night, and then having to disinfect everything once he’d left. 

_ I don’t trust you.  _

That seemed like a fair enough response, considering that neither of them were strangers to the disastrous consequences of Dean’s plans in the past. Grimacing, Castiel found his mind flashing back to the monstrous scene of their college dorm when Dean had tried to repaint. Sure, the walls had been covered in the hideous bright yellow paint, but so was everything else. Not excluding the bed sheets and carpet. 

_ Rude.  _

_ Alright, did you ever get round to clearing those plants from your balcony?  _

Rereading the question a few times, Castiel frowned. Funnily enough, it was thanks to this self-isolation that he’d finished doing that very thing. His attempt at developing more profound greenfingers had been taken perhaps a step too far. What had started as a few succulents and ivy had soon started to take over and cover the entire balcony. This week, he had the chance to trim them down and his balcony was once again habitable. Given that it was the closest he was going to get to being outside for a while, he’d made the decision to bring out a table and chair too. Dean must have seen. 

_ Yes…. _

He felt as though he was awaiting some kind of instruction as he stared down at his phone. He truly had no idea how a first floor balcony could in any way fit into one of Dean’s insane plans. 

_ Awesome. Grab a blanket, head outside.  _

Just as he’d expected: little explanation, just a simple command. Even after Castiel had explicitly stated that he did not trust whatever Dean had in store. Still, Castiel never really had been able to resist Dean’s charm- even through text. He glanced around for a few seconds before deciding on a large knitted blanket. Wrapping it around his shoulders, he approached the curtains shading the light that came in from the balcony. Only now, the sun had gone down, and he could see the twinkle of his fairy lights through the crack in the fabric.

Once the curtains were pulled back, and Castiel caught sight of the outside world, he froze. He didn’t even need to step out onto the balcony to see the large projector screen that had been set up in the street. Beside it were two large speakers, and Dean wearing a stupid grin on his face. Castiel shook his head in disbelief, walking outside and trying to process what was going on. All along their apartment were people, couples, children on their balconies, waiting for the film to start. He had no idea how Dean had managed to pull this off, but the look of amazement on Castiel’s face was enough to say how utterly blown away he was. 

“There you are!” Dean called, waving his arms enthusiastically. “We were beginning to think you’d stood us up!” He teased, and Castiel took another look around at all the people that were here for this ridiculously perfect event that Dean had pieced together. Castiel was beyond speechless, staring down at Dean. Without thinking, he grabbed his phone from his pocket. 

_ You’re insane. _

He watched as Dean received the text, watched as the man began to chuckle. “We knew that already.” He called back, and Castiel found his chest warming at the private intimacy, even when everything else was watching. 

Dean fumbled with something beside the projector, and then rushed inside. At the same time, the projector flickered to life, broadcasting the opening screen to  _ Finding Nemo.  _ A deep blush flooded through Castiel’s cheeks. The fact that was his favourite film was supposed to be a sworn secret. Even in such a sweet gesture, Dean still couldn’t help himself: he had to have the last laugh.

Before the film properly started, there was shuffling on the balcony beside Castiel. He turned his head, and that cheeky grin that had stared up at him from the ground moments ago was now staring at him from the adjacent balcony. 

“Dean, this is incredible.” Castiel finally managed to speak, leaning against the barriers. 

“It’s nothing. Besides, I know how much you hate being cooped up by yourself. This is the least I could do.” Dean shrugged simply, though he was beaming with the pride he was more than entitled to. “If this gets you to quit complaining for a while, I’ll consider it a job well done.” 

Castiel rolled his eyes, grabbing the chair from his balcony and dragging it closest to the side near Dean. They were still plenty apart, but he couldn’t resist pushing the limits just a little. The view was better from here anyway, he gave himself as an excuse. 

“Thank you.” Castiel hummed sincerely, taking a seat and draping the blanket over himself. When the past few days had been filled with nothing but panic and paranoia, it felt like such a relief to see people come together and lose themselves in a kids film. It made all the difference in the chaos of a pandemic, and for the first time since all of this had started, Castiel felt himself truly relax. 

Even though nothing had really changed, all that they really needed was a good distraction, and a reminder that, as much as it felt that way, they were never truly alone. Castiel didn’t need to be out socialising to feel closer to those surrounding him than ever before. All it took was one kind gesture, and his heart was full. Castiel was content, and happy. And seeing his best friend wear that blinding smile he’d missed so much? Dean was happy too.


End file.
